


Charlie and Lola

by likethenight



Category: Kinky Boots (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't help but love her, just a little bit, can't help myself at all." A little piece of shameless Lola-worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie and Lola

It's funny. I'd never have put Charlie down as being at all dedicated to his dad's factory. I mean, he came in and learned the trade, every bit of machinery, every step in the process of making those shoes, but his heart was never in it. Not that his heart was in his proper job either, mind you. An estate agent? Charlie? Marketing? _Please_. I think he plumped for the first thing he found that wasn't making shoes, and then once he met that silly tart Nicola he didn't have much choice but to go along with whatever she wanted him to do. Which doesn't make him weak, just that she gave him no choice. He might describe himself as just a Charlie from Northampton but I think he's the bravest, most determined man I know. 

  One of the two, anyway. He'd have to be, to do what he's done and make a success of it. Turned out his heart was in it, after all. He might not be a ruthless manager, but he cares about the factory, about all his staff, every last one of us, maybe even more than he cares about himself.  

The other one, of course, is Lola. We couldn't have done it without her. It took a lot of courage for her to come here and help us but she did it and I'm so pleased she did. She's something else, she really is. She's brave, beautiful and talented, she's the toughest person I've ever met, and she's got a heart of gold underneath. But she's so sad inside, so lonely; she thinks she's an outcast and a misfit, she thinks nobody loves her. What she can't see is that she makes it impossible for anyone not to love her. She's so caring, so genuine. I fell a little bit in love with her the minute we sat down to talk after that first show at the Angel. And there was a moment, just a moment, when we were dancing on the factory floor before we went to Milan, and she made me feel like the only girl in the world. I felt loved, cherished, treasured, and I wanted to fling my arms around her and never let her go.   

And then we looked up and saw Charlie, and he's the only man for me, if I'm totally honest - but if I'm really, really honest, if it weren't for Charlie...there's something about Lola, there really is. I don't know if she likes boys or girls; I'm not even sure if she knows, but she's so caring, so kind, she'd make anyone feel the safest, most loved person in all the world. And if it weren't for Charlie...if it weren't for Charlie...I can't help but love her, just a little bit, can't help myself at all.


End file.
